


Pink and Pinstripes

by Karu_Ambrogio



Series: Sometimes they Run [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karu_Ambrogio/pseuds/Karu_Ambrogio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing can stop them, not even the walls of the universe, death can only delay them. Ten X Rose Section for the "Run verse".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink and Pinstripes

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd and very short as always.

He runs to her faster than he’s run from anything in his life. 

This is how it’s always been, even if he’s never admitted it before. He can say the words now, without hesitation. Give him the moment and he’ll say it in a single heartbeat. She’s so far away and he knows no matter what she can’t get close enough.

Maybe now is not the best time with the universe crumbling around them but this is the first moment in a small eternity that he feels his soul longing to be set on fire.

She lit the flames so long ago and he’s been dying for that heat. And if he can reach her and touch her just one more time he’s sure that it will never go out again.

His legs are carrying him to her and he can’t move fast enough, she’s running to him as well and he can feel his own smile threatening to shatter this face. 

The one that has been sad since she’s been gone, this face was never meant to be sad; he knows it in his soul.   
Oh his soul, another thing she had shown him he hadn’t lost after all. 

There are countless things she has helped him find again, his heart, his happiness. Then there is the one thing he never knew he had to give. That love that has been hers ever since he found it so deep within himself, part of him knows that it was always hers. Safely tucked away by the universe saving itself just for this perfectly imperfect girl to find and dance away with.

He can feel his respiratory bypass kick in half way and it’s an impossibly long moment before they meet and he can’t get enough of her quick enough. 

Squeezing every inch of her to himself holding on to the lifeline he thought he had lost. He can feel the moment that Jack materializes nut can’t bring himself to care because the scent of Rose is filling his lungs more wonderful than he could ever remember.

He can hear her laughing and maybe he is too, and suddenly she’s choking back tears as she pulls away from him.

He can’t let her go and almost refuses, the moment has been far too short, but he knows it been longer than the universe can afford them, so he loosens his grip and she cups his cheeks into the palms of her hands.  
A familiar gesture, she’s smiling with tears in her eyes that refuse to fall. The fear she is feeling is rolling off of her and if he can take it way he will.

He steals a moment from the universe, because she is worth tempting fate. If she can come back so impossibly then he can give her this.

He moves his hands to her face just as they are on his and lowers his face to hers.   
The most beautiful women in existence is before him and her eyes are impossibly wide and full of so many things, and he can name every single damn one because if he’s feeling them now as well.

All at once he’s closing his eyes saying a silent prayer to his Big Bad Wolf and she’s pulling him closer.  
The universe can be the one to wait for once because he’s been waiting his entire life for this moment.


End file.
